Our Little Secret
by dizzaray
Summary: My name is Skylar Bates. I'm a werewolf, but not the "Roar, fear me! I'm gonna eat your babies!" Kind of werewolf. I was born a wolf, well my twin Adrian and I were both born wolves. We have this under control. Smooth sailing on the full moon if you know what I mean. I mean no eating babies. You know, just to clarify. Now my mom has moved us to Beacon Hills, let's see how this goes
1. Prologue

(I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, plot lines, etc... Skylar, Adrian and any other members of the Bates family are mine :P )

Thanks for reading... the first few chapters will probably be short since I want to get a feel for writing this.

I never understood my mother. She and I never really had much of a relationship in all honesty. The only person in my family I was close to was my brother Adrian. Adrian is my twin, though he likes to remind me that technically he is older. By exactly one minute and thirty seconds. But that's beside the point. I was talking about my mother. When my mother met my father she says they fell in love at first sight, cliché right? I know. What isn't so cliché about it is that she had unintentionally and unknowingly fell head-over-heels in love with an honest-to-goodness werewolf. Yep, you heard me right ladies and gentlemen, a werewolf. Not long after they met and fell irrationally in love she got pregnant, lucky them right? She was only eighteen at the time and her parents threw her out, and she was forced to try to build a life with my father. Seven months later Adrian and I were born (I'll spare you the gory details though. You can thank me later.) Ten peaceful years went by and we were a happy family, Adrian and I worshipped my father's every move and he worshipped my mother. Everything was perfect… for a time. Then everything changed when our father left us. I suppose "Left" isn't the right word though. He was out with a friend and when they were driving home it was raining badly and another driver lost control of his car and rammed both cars off a bridge. We were all broken hearted, and dealing with two twin werewolf children was stressful for mom to begin with, and it gets even worse when they have just lost a father. Seven years and our family has never been the same. We don't talk to our mother as much now, Adrian and I take care of ourselves, and when we do talk to our mother it is usually to argue. On the bright side my grandparents are now somewhat involved in our lives.

Lately our arguments have mainly been about mom's seemingly random idea to move us to a little town for no reason when we lived in the incredible New York City. Beacon Hills, California. The town was small, some might even use the word tiny and literally nothing happened here. Nothing. At all. Oh, except a random spur of violent murders and animal attacks. Yeah. There's that. When Adrian and I found out about our mother's spur of the moment decision we were quite honestly horrified. We were city kids not to say we were stuck rich kids, 'Cause we weren't. When you live in a city like New York for literally as long as you can remember it becomes a part of you, of how you live and how you define yourself. Anyways we didn't get much of a choice and now here we are. Tomorrow is the first day of school. Yippee for me.

Comments and criticism are appreciated... be nice please~

-Emily


	2. Good Morning Beacon Hills

Sun streamed in through the window next to my bed, the curtains causing odd shadows to flicker across my walls. The sound of music filled my ears and forced my eyes open.

"Alarm clock," I sighed, "oh, how I dreamt of your demise." I groaned and rolled onto my stomach and reached my hand to my side table, slamming it down against the clock's buttons, and hitting several at once. That'll work.

"Sky!" I heard a familiar voice call my nickname, and heard a knock on my door.

"Come in..." I groaned into my pillow in response. Is it bad that I want to eat my pillow right now? I mean seriously it feels like a fricking marshmallow.

"No, no, no, you are not going back to sleep on me missy. If I have to go to school then so do you." I turned my head to the right, looking up at my brother's un-amused face. I stuck my tongue out at him and put my face back in my marshmallow pillow.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Then I felt it. An extremely cold sensation erupted on my neck and trickled down my spine causing me to literally jump out of my bed.

"I'm going to kill you Adrian!" My evil twin had struck again. I danced awkwardly around my room trying to get the now-melted ice off of my none-too-pleased back and Adrian left the room with a smug expression on his face.

Mornings weren't really my thing as you can probably guess. Cranky is the best word to describe my attitude in the early hours of the day. None the less it was inevitable that I would have to go to school. Since it was our first day I knew I had to go. Mom managed to get a job at the local hospital as a doctor, since she actually did have a doctorate and the credentials to be a surgeon. We didn't really need the money though, since my grandfather was insanely rich and my mother was his sole heir. I'm pretty sure mom just works to keeps herself busy and her mind occupied. I had around an hour to get ready and eat and since I always shower at night I had more than enough time to kill.

I stepped into my en-suit bathroom and ran a comb through my short cropped, jet black hair. Since it was only shoulder length it never knotted which was very nice. I applied a light layer of makeup, simple mascara a bit of eyeliner (No raccoons here thank you), a slight smoky eye shadow, and light lip gloss. I hated too much makeup and it made people look like dolls. I _hate_ dolls. After I finished with my makeup it was time to get dressed, sadly that meant discarding my exceedingly comfy pajama pants. They had penguins on them, so adorable.

Ten minutes later I was dressed in a black tank top with "Lost in the Stars" written across it in the tail of a shooting star, my favourite pair of black skinny jeans, my keyboard belt, and my new white converse shoes decorated with different music notes all over them. I grabbed my cell phone and my trusty yet stylish leather jacket on my way out the door of my room and made my way down the stairs of our old house towards the kitchen. From the top of the stairs I could hear and smell bacon sizzling in the kitchen. My stomach growled loudly and I ran the rest of the way to the kitchen nearly tripping down the last five steppes.

"I smell bacon brother dear!" I grinned wildly and hopped up onto the island behind my brother, "Mom gone?" I inhaled the smell deeply.

"Yeah, she left at like six I think. Scoot, were going to eat now, can you grab the toast for me, please?" Adrian loved to cook so I got full meals every day, which was very nice. I stepped around him and grabbed the plate he had set out for the toast and grabbed the freshly toasted warm bread. Sliding the plate onto the table I took my seat across from Adrian and dug into my eggs and bacon.

"So I guess this means I'm forgiven for the rude awakening?" My twin chuckled at my caveman-like bacon eating.

"Maybe, maybe not, but if I were you I wouldn't let my guard down. That's all I'm saying bro." I grinned and tore into my bacon once more.

"I'm driving!" I shouted and ran to the front door, grabbing both the keys and my school bag on the way.

"Wha-Wait! Sky!" I could hear Adrian coming up behind me quickly and I swung the door open laughing as I jumped off the front step and turned to see him jumping up and down on one foot in the doorway trying to get his other shoe on.

"You snooze, you lose bro!" I opened the driver's side door of our brand new silver Jeep Wrangler. I have a thing for jeeps, blame my dad.

"Fine… I drive home then." He sighed and slid into the passenger's seat.

"Off we go then. Good luck to us."

* * *

Sorry the chapters are so short~ Please comment/ review. Constructive criticism is appreciated!

Thanks for reading!

-Emily


	3. Beacon Hills High

As I pulled into the Beacon Hill's High school parking lot I saw all sorts of people making their way into the building. The school was average size and I suspected every teenager in the town went here, and I had heard that the big sport here was Lacrosse. Huh, interesting considering most schools focus on the usual sports like football and basketball, hell even soccer was more common than lacrosse. I parked close to the school, next to two extremely nice motorcycles that caught my eye.

"Now those, I want. Think we could talk gramps into getting us a couple of those?" I smirked at my brother and ogled the beautiful bikes as I walked around the front of the jeep.

"I doubt it." Adrian pushed his long dark hair back nonchalantly and walked to my side.

"Well, Beacon Hills High, here we come." I smirked and walked through the doors with Adrian following right behind me. I looked to the left and right and saw no sign to the main office. I nudged Adrian towards the nearest girl who looked like she knew her way around. _Work your charms brother._ I grinned and stood off to the side, knowing Adrian's looks and kind demeanor would get us what we needed.

"Excuse me Miss, could you point me to the principal's office?" Adrian asked the short bottle blond, and she girl looked at Adrian with a shocked expression.

"I-I…. Um… T-that way…" She sputtered and pointed to her left, her eyes reminding me of a dear.

"Thank you very much, miss." Jeez Adrian, wannabe Casanova much?

"Of course." She managed to say without a stutter.

"Let's go!" I grabbed my brother's arm and pulled him to the left where the girl had pointed. I'm not very patient and I wanted to get this over and done with.

The school's halls were pretty average and were like any other public school in a small town, not too unlike our old school in New York. Adrian and I looked left and right for the office but I swear it had to be invisible, that or the blond was a _true_ blond. The bell had already rung and I was entertaining the idea of turning back around when Adrian suddenly shouted "Aha!"

"Found it!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the open door where a woman in a dark dress was working on a computer. A small dark hall led to a brightly lit room with a man in his mid to late forties staring questionably at what looked to be a… seriously? There is a sword on his desk. I don't think I want to know.

"Good Morning. I'm sorry to bother you, but we are new here and we were told to see the principal first thing this morning." My brother's manners were top notch. I swear he could pass for British Royalty if he wanted too.

"One moment please," She commented and stood from her desk, making her way to the room at the back of the short hallway. The man looking, still looking puzzled over the sword, spoke to her briefly and after grabbing a folder from his desk made his way to us.

"Good Morning! You two must be the Bates Twins?" He smiled widely and shook both of our hands politely.

"That would be us. I'm Skylar, and this is Adrian, nice to meet you." I put on my best 'polite girl' smile.

"Thank you. Let me show you to your first class. This way, please."

He led us through the halls, pointing out a few trophies and telling Adrian about the school's "Top-Notch" lacrosse team. After a while I zoned out and focused on something that struck me as odd. There was an odd smell that kept getting stronger as I followed the principal through the halls. I couldn't place it at first, but then I remembered it. There was definitely another werewolf in the building. Since I was nearly always with Adrian I have grown accustomed to his scent, but this was different. There was more than one scent, some stronger than others. I looked to my brother to see his eyes fixed on me with a worried expression on his face. He could smell it too. Just as the scent grew to the strongest it had been we came to a stop in front of a class.

"This is your first class of the day. Your mother asked that you have at least half of your classes together, but otherwise you should try to depend on your classmates. The students here are all very welcoming. Oh, and Ms. Blake is a new teacher this year as well." He smiled and knocked on the door in front of us.

"Yes? Oh, what can I do for you, sir?" Ms. Blake was pretty young for a teacher; she was pretty with long curly brown hair and a small delicate face.

"These are your new students I told you about, Skylar and Adrian Bates." He gestured towards us.

"The Twins?" She asked and looked from the principal to us.

"Yes. I'll leave them in your very capable hands then Ms. Blake."

"Right… well, you ready for this?" She raised an eyebrow at us.

"Easy." I gave her a quick smirk and she opened the door gesturing for us to go in first. _Here goes nothing,_ I thought, _just act cool like always._

"Class, these are our new students, would you please introduce yourselves?" For some reason the teacher looked more nervous than us. Weird.

"Adrian Bates, it's nice to meet you all." My brother oozed charm and every single girl in the room stared at him, likewise the guys in the class were looking at me with coy smiles on some of their faces. Adrian had shoulder length wavy black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a simple white dress shirt un-tucked with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, underneath he had simple jeans and a black belt on with those chains hanging from his hip, and lastly he wore our father's dog-tags on a chain around his neck. Yeah, as you can probably guess he was a bit of a lady-killer, but he wasn't a playboy.

"Skylar, but I go by Sky mostly." I gave my best 'million dollar' smile, sliding my hands into my back pockets. Then I saw it, or more accurately _him._ A werewolf. I knew as soon as I looked at him, and I could see in his big brown eyes that he knew exactly what we were too. He gave me a cautious look, and I replied in kind with a playful smirk of my own.

"It seems we have two pairs of twins in our class. Isn't that a weird coincidence?" Ms. Blake laughed awkwardly, "Anyways… you two can take your seats. First off we will have a note." A collective sigh sounded from the class and binders were flipped open.

This school might be more interesting than I thought it would. I hadn't ever come into contact with any other werewolves outside of Adrian and my father when I was young. Adrian sat behind a pretty girl with strawberry-blond hair and a navy blue dress. Like almost every other girl in the class she gave him a flirty look and Adrian smirked at her. I took the last seat in front of a good looking boy with brown hair in a green plaid shirt. He had big light brown eyes, nice full lips, and cute freckles. He also looked to be friends with the other werewolf. When I sat in front of him he gave me a shy wide-eyed smile and turned to whisper to his friend.

"Scott, is she a… you know? Like you?" He whispered quietly as I took my books out of my bag.

"Definitely… I think they're both alphas but I can't be sure… you know she can hear everything we're saying if she wants to Stiles?" Scott sighed.

"That's true, but the effort was nice." I turned around and smiled at the boys, "Stiles is an odd name."

"I-uh… It's a nickname, my real name is too hard to pronounce." He leaned back in his desk and chuckled softly.

"Cool, you can call me Sky. Oh, and Scott, my brother and I are no threat. I promise. You're the only other wolf we've ever met." He looked at me skeptically, "I'll take a quiz? Pop-test? Honestly though you don't have to worry." I smiled at him and turned back around.

About halfway through the class the principal came back, and whispered something to Ms. Blake which I didn't care to hear. I had my ear buds in and was listening to one of my favourite songs; "Bleeding Out" by Imagine Dragons while drawing in my sketchbook. Amazing song, I'm just saying. When I saw Scott leave the class I paused my music, pulling out my ear buds and turning towards Stiles, who was staring at his paper intently.

"Considering you haven't done anything you sure do look like you're concentrating pretty hard on that paper." I put my elbow on the front of his desk and rested my head on my hand, giving him an amused smile.

"Oh, yeah… My mind was just somewhere else is all… Wait you're drawing, you can't already be done, can you?" He leaned forward, looking over my shoulder at my desk where I had a half-finished drawing of Ezio Auditore from Assassins Creed open in my sketchbook. "Whoa, that's Ezio, right?" He asked excitedly, "Can I see?"

"Oh, sure." I laughed and handed the sketchbook to him, "Be careful, that book is my baby, Stiles." He started flipping through the book and I crossed my arms on his desk and rested my head. I closed my eyes and started humming to myself.

"These are incredible Skylar…" He said in awe, still flipping through the pages.

"Thanks… most of them are really random but I also like drawing video game characters and stuff like that. Call me Sky, by the way." I replied with my eyes still closed.

"Ezio, Iron Man, Aragorn, oh this is fricking awesome, Darth Vader!"

"Yep my mask of 'oh-so-cool' is officially shattered, that's right world, I am a dork." I laughed and looked up to see Stiles staring down at me.

"Eh, you're still extremely cool. I love all this stuff!" He smiled.

"Thanks Stiles." I replied, sitting up with a stretch and taking my sketchbook back from him, "You should probably do some work, you know."

"Oh, yeah… good idea."

I turned back to my desk and started back on my sketch. Pretty good first class.


End file.
